


Valentinsstreich

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sprache: Deutsch, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte über Rosen, Schokolade und einen bestimmten Lehrer, der den Valentinstag nicht ausstehen kann. Glaubt er jedenfalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinsstreich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7995) by chivalric. 



> Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung.
> 
> Die Autorin chivalric hat die Geschichte ihrer besten Freundin Deedee gewidmet, die an der Schweizer Grenze lebt und ihr von einer Tradition an ihrer Schule erzählte: Am Nikolaustag können die Schüler ihren Klassenkameraden und Freunden eine Rose oder Schokolade schicken, auch wenn diese nicht an dieselbe Schule gehen. Deshalb werden an diesem Tag unzählige kleine Geschenke ausgetauscht, und das nicht nur zwischen Schülern. Deedee erzählte, daß einer der Lehrer jedes Jahr mit Rosen buchstäblich überflutet wird, wobei der weder Zaubertränke unterrichtet noch schwarze Haare und eine zu große Nase hat.  
> Der nicht endenwollende Dank der Autorin geht an Dreamy Dragon fürs Betalesen.
> 
>  **Ü/N:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Autorin der Geschichte, chivalric, für ihre Genehmigung zur Übersetzung. Herzlichsten Dank auch an TheVirginian fürs hilfreiche Grün im Übersetzungstext, wie immer blitzgeschwind und noch dazu in die Urlaubsvorbereitungen gequetscht!

**Valentie Mischief - Valentinsstreich**

von chivalric

übersetzt von Alcina vom Steinsberg

 

oOo

Es war Zeit fürs Frühstück an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und Zeit für die Posteulen. Anders als üblich flogen heute jedoch nicht nur einige wenige, sondern Dutzende, ja Hunderte durch die große Halle, jede mit einer Rose oder einem kleinen Beutel Schokoladenfrösche im Schnabel.

Eine davon landete direkt vor Harry.

„Noch eine Rose, Kumpel", grinste Ron, doch dann landete auch auf seinem Teller eine Eule, ließ drei Rosen fallen und stieß seine Teetasse um.

„Mist", murrte er, „ich hätte die Mädels für intelligent genug gehalten, mir Schokolade anstelle der blöden Blumen zu schicken. Was soll ich denn mit dem Gemüse anfangen? Essen kann man sie nicht, und in eine Vase stell' ich die ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich bin doch keine Schwuchtel. Und wenn ich sie wegschmeiße und mir die Mädels draufkommen, krieg' ich Ärger."

Hermione sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Diese 'Mädels' mögen dich eben", meinte sie und biß in ihren Toast. Auch vor ihr lagen inzwischen einige Rosen, jede mit einem Konservierungszauber versehen, bis sie sie ins Wasser stellen konnte.

Zum Glück brachte ihm die nächste Eule Süßigkeiten, sonst hätte sich Ron wohl ohne Ende über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt beschwert. Das Ende des Krieges und Voldemorts Vernichtung hatte Ron neben Harry zum Helden der magischen Welt gemacht. Seither wurden beide mit Liebesbriefen geradezu bombardiert, und die Mädchen sanken reihenweise in Ohnmacht, wenn sich ein Blick in ihre Richtung verirrte.

Hermione fand das äußerst ermüdend. Natürlich bekam auch sie Liebesbriefe, aber leider von den falschen Jungs.

„Schau mal, hier ist was von einem Mädchen aus Durmstrang", rief Harry. „Ach du Schande, ausgerechnet die – Ron, komm mit in die Kerker, da sind wir vor den Posteulen hoffentlich sicher!"

Hermione mußte lachen. „Das ist bestimmt das erste Mal, daß du dich freiwillig in die Nähe des Tränkelabors begibst, Harry."

Während sie umblätterte, ließ sie ihren Blick in die Runde schweifen, konnte ringsum aber nur Eulenflügel erkennen.

Harry tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Nicht jeder von uns ist so verrückt wie du, Hermione, und wählt ein Projekt, das ihn wochenlang dort unten festhält", spöttelte er. „Es ist immer noch das Beste, sich von Snape möglichst fernzuhalten, ob er nun entlastet wurde oder nicht."

Hermione, die die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zaubertrankmeister inzwischen zu schätzen gelernt hatte, setzte gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort an, als Ron in Richtung Lehrertisch nickte und rief: „Schaut mal!"

Auch dort war eine Eule gelandet, was nicht wirklich überraschte, da manche Schüler auch ihren Lieblingslehrern Blumen oder Schokolade schickten. Vor Hagrid stand eine Pflanze mit dem Aussehen eines kleinen Drachen, ein Geschenk von Madam Maxine, die Hagrids Schwäche für Drachen kannte und ihrerseits eine Schwäche für Hagrid hatte. Der Schulleiter futterte sich zufrieden durch einen Berg von Süßigkeiten vor seinem Teller, vor Professor McGonagall standen einige Rosen in einer Flasche, und Professor Trelawney war von ihren Verehrerinnen mit einem Meer winziger, rosa Knospen überschüttet worden. Tatsächlich war der Tisch nur um einen einzigen Lehrer herum vollständig bar jeglicher Gaben.

Natürlich niemand anderer als Professor Snape. Wer hätte wohl auch nur im Traum daran denken sollen, dem schmierigen Idioten ein Valentinspräsent zu machen – wobei man ihm immerhin zugute halten mußte, daß heutzutage sein Haar meistens gepflegt war. Und nun war tatsächlich eine Eule vor seinem Teller gelandet, eine Rose im Schnabel.

Snape wirkte vollkommen verblüfft; es war sein fassungsloser Gesichtsausdruck, der Rons Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

„Ksch", zischte Snape dem Vogel zu, von dem er annahm, daß er sich geirrt hatte, „weg mit dir, du willst bestimmt zu Sybil!"

So sehr er sich auch um Diskretion bemühte, erregte der doch die Aufmerksamkeit einiger nahsitzender Schüler, die in Kichern ausbrachen. Die Eule jedoch blieb unbeirrbar, ließ die Rose fallen und schielte hoffnungsvoll auf seinen Toast.

„Blöder Vogel", knurrte Snape und scheuchte sie fort. Mit einem empörten Kreischen erhob sie sich in die Luft und flog verärgert hinaus. Die Rose hatte sie dummerweise zurückgelassen.

Snape beäugte selbige, als könne sie jeden Moment explodieren – was nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen war, da die Weasley-Zwillinge in ihrem Laden Rosen verkauften, die alle möglichen unschönen Überraschungen bereithielten. Diese hier schien jedoch tatsächlich nichts als eine Pflanze zu sein. Sie tat nichts als neben seiner Müslischale zu liegen und schön auszusehen, schön wie eine typische Valentinsrose: tiefrot mit langem, sehr geradem Stiel, wie alle heute verschenkten Rosen. Ihre Blütenblätter waren noch kaum geöffnet und von samtiger, fast ein wenig künstlicher Beschaffenheit, und sie roch angenehm nach irgendeinem Parfum, das ihren eigenen, mehr oder weniger nichtexistenten Geruch ersetzte.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit dem verflixten Ding anfangen sollte.

Er schaute hoch und traf die Blicke des Goldenen Trios. Die Gesichter der beiden Jungen trugen das wohl breiteste Grinsen, das Snape je gesehen hatte, selbst für einen Valentinstag mit seiner albern-fröhlichen Grundstimmung. Das Mädchen versuchte vergeblich, ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Die drei warteten offenbar nur darauf, sich darüber totzulachen, daß sogar die große Fledermaus aus den Kerkern von irgendjemandem mit einem Valentinsgeschenk bedacht worden war.

Snape verzog höhnisch das Gesicht. Natürlich kam niemand auf die Idee, ihm eine Valentinsrose zu schicken – dies hier war nichts als ein dummer Streich, um ihm eine peinliche Reaktion abzuringen und ihn der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben ein Wort, wenn er versuchte, den Absender herauszufinden.

Der Tränkemeister erkannte plötzlich, daß sein Gesichtsausdruck die Gefühle widerspiegelte, die er in diesem Moment empfand: Überraschung, Wut und vielleicht sogar ein winziges bißchen Hoffnung, daß in der Tat irgendjemand einen kleinen Moment auch auf ein Valentinsgeschenk für ihn verschwendet hatte. Gleichzeitig stieg Verlegenheit in ihm hoch weil er tatsächlich ein winziges Zeichen gehofft hatte, von wenigstens einer Person nicht nur gehaßt zu werden. Jeder einzelne Lehrer sonst hatte eine Rose oder Schokoladenfrösche bekommen. War es da vermessen, zumindest einen Funken Hoffnung auf einen einzigen freundlichen Gedanken zu hegen?

Halt – das ging zu weit. Er konnte nicht zulassen, daß diese Schwachköpfe am Ende errieten, daß auch er heute auf eine Gabe gehofft hatte. Er zwang seine Züge mit Macht zurück in eine betonte Gleichgültigkeit, nahm die Rose mit spitzen Fingern auf und ließ sie zu Asche zerfallen. Diese wischte er vom Tisch und fuhr mit seinem Frühstück fort, als wäre nichts gewesen und als hätten Potter und Co. nicht versucht, ihn der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.

„He, das war klasse!" grinste Ron. „Schau dir das an - der hatte ja fast schon Angst vor dem Teil! Als ob ihn die Rose jeden Moment in seine Mordsnase beißen würde. Der hatte doch entschieden Schiß, was, Harry?"

Der Angesprochene konnte erstmal nur nicken, während er in seinen Tee kicherte. „Wir sollten ihm noch eine schicken, Ron", quetschte er schließlich hervor. „Keine Ahnung, wer auf den genialen Gedanken gekommen ist, den Blödmann mit einer Rose zu schocken. Noch so ein paar, und er geht hoch wie ein explodierender Kessel."

„Jungs", stöhnte Hermione. „Wenn ihr euren Hausaufgaben auch nur annähernd soviel Aufmerksamkeit widmen würdet wie dem Ärgern von Snape, bräuchtet ihr nicht ständig abzuschreiben."

Ron und Harry hatten ihr jedoch nicht zugehört, sondern sammelten ihre diversen Geschenke ein und machten sich auf die Suche nach einer freien Posteule. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stießen sie auf ein paar andere Gryffindorjungen. Oh ja, Snape würde bis zum Abend in Rosen ertrinken, wohl wissend, daß keine davon mit freundlichen Absichten verschenkt worden war. Er flippte bestimmt komplett aus und konnte ihnen noch nicht mal was dafür anhängen, daß sie sich über ihn lustig machten. Immerhin war Valentinstag – was war da natürlicher als Rosen zu verschenken?

oOoOo

Die nächsten drei Eulen steuerten Snape an, während dieser seinen Tee austrank. Sie landeten fast gleichzeitig, kamen sich in die Quere, und eine warf seine Tasse um. Der Tee durchweichte das Tischtuch und seinen Robenärmel, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatten sie ihre Fracht fallenlassen und waren wieder in der Luft. Sie rechneten offenbar nicht mit einem Leckerbissen – möglicherweise sprach sich unter Eulen herum, wer welche spendierte und wer nicht.

Snape knurrte drohend, schnappte die zum Schutz der Schnäbel dornenlosen Rosen und ließ sie verschwinden, indem er sie haßerfüllt anstarrte.

Ein Kichern riß ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Er sah auf und fand sich Albus' zwinkerndem Blick ausgesetzt.

„Da hat offenbar jemand einen Narren an dir gefressen, mein lieber Junge", meinte der Schulleiter gelassen, während er seinen Toast mit Marmelade bestrich. „Findest du es nicht etwas unhöflich, all die Rosen, die man dir schickt, so übel zu behandeln?" Mit strahlendem Lächeln biß er in den Toast.

„Diese Gören machen sich nur lustig über mich", zischte Snape durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „und das wissen Sie ganz genau. So wie ich es weiß. Und ich finde das _nicht_ komisch."

Dumbledore kicherte und schob ihm eine seiner Pralinenschachteln hin.

„Du bist zu empfindlich, Severus. Weißt du, nicht jede nette Geste hat eine böse Absicht. Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, daß diese Rosen genau das sein könnten, wozu sie bestimmt sind? Ein Geschenk, ein Zeichen, daß man dich mag?"

„Man muß sich nur Potter und Weasley anschauen, um zu wissen, mit _welcher_ Absicht diese verdammten Dinger geschickt wurden!", konterte Snape giftig.

Dumbledore schaute hoch und ertappte Harry und Ron, die ihre Köpfe hastig senkten, um seinem fragenden Blick zu entgehen.

 _Aha_ , dachte er, _Severus hat also recht – sie machen sich tatsächlich nur über ihn lustig._ Im Gegensatz zu Snape entging Dumbledore jedoch nicht der traurige Blick, den Miss Granger auf ihren Lehrer richtete. Nachdenklich tippte er sich an die Nase.

„Nimm ein Stück, Severus", sagte er und bot Snape erneut die Konfektschachtel an, „nicht daß dir diese Rosenangelegenheit auf die Nerven geht."

Snape warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Ich kann Schokolade noch weniger ausstehen als Rosen", schnappte er, stieß seinen Stuhl zurück und rauschte hinaus.

Eine Eule folgte ihm und erweckte den Anschein, als flöhe der Tränkemeister vor ihr, die eine weitere Rose im Schnabel trug. Das Gelächter erreichte Snape gerade, als er die Tür wütend zuschlug.

„Mein lieber Junge ", murmelte Dumbledore und leckte sich Butter aus dem Bart, „was bist du doch für ein Lügner."

oOoOo

Snape entkam dem Vogel nicht, auch wenn er eiliger als gewohnt seinem Appartement zustrebte. Doch die Eule war fest entschlossen, die ihr übertragene Aufgabe gewissenhaft zu erfüllen. Sie landete, ihr Ziel beharrlich verfolgend, schwungvoll direkt auf Snapes Kopf, krallte sich in Haar und Kopfhaut fest und ließ ihre blühende Last in seine Hände fallen. Diese erhoben sich gerade, um den Unheilbringer zu erwürgen.

„Au!", brüllte er und haschte vergeblich nach dem Tier, doch alles, was er erwischte, war wieder eine Rose. Eine vermaledeite, dreimalverfluchte rote Rose. Sie roch nach Veilchen.

Der Vogel flog davon. Eine um die Ecke biegende Schülerin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen angesichts des Tränkemeisters, der sich offenbar im Kampf mit einer Eule und einer Blume befand und dessen Gesicht einen befremdlichen Ausdruck zeigte.

„Er sah aus, als wüßte er nicht, was er tun soll – die Eule umbringen, die Blütenblätter rausreißen oder mit seinem Riesenzinken dran riechen", tuschelte sie kurz darauf ihren Klassenkameraden zu, leise, da der fragliche Lehrer jeden Moment hereinkommen konnte. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war dieser heute zu spät dran – aber Snape kam _nie_ zu spät.

Als Snape es schließlich in den Unterrichtsraum geschafft hatte, warteten bereits zwei weitere Rosen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Aus allen Ecken war leises Gekicher zu hören. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hob er eine der Blumen hoch und bedachte die Schülerschar mit seinem vernichtendsten Blick. Die Rose war so rot und schön wie ihre Vorgängerinnen, und Snape liebäugelte mit dem Gedanken, der ganzen Klasse Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Er konnte seinen Zorn nur deshalb in letzter Sekunde zügeln, weil es Erstklässler waren, die an diesem quälenden Schauspiel keine Schuld traf. Trotzdem waren die Anweisungen für den Unterrichtstrank des Tages, die er an die Tafel schrieb, ausgesprochen kompliziert.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwanden auch diese Rosen. Die Schüler machten sich an die Arbeit, doch die Ruhe währte keine Dreiviertelstunde. Dann klopfte es.

„Ja!", schrie Snape so gereizt, daß ein Schüler seinen Kessel erschrocken umwarf, was Snape glücklicherweise entging, da in diesem Moment Hagrid hereinkam. Der Tränkemeister, dem die Gesichtszüge entglitten waren, sah weder, wie seine Klasse eilig die Sauerei hinter seinem Rücken beseitigte, noch hörte er das allgemeine Gekicher. Fassungslos starrte er auf das Schauspiel, das der Halbriese ihm bot.

Hagrids Gesicht war hinter einer Art riesigem Rosenbusch in seinen Armen verborgen.

„Alle für Sie, Perfesser!" ächzte er und ließ seine Last auf Snapes Schreibtisch fallen.

„Nehmen kein Ende, die Rosen. Dachte, ich bring 'se Ih'n besser her, falls 'Se se für 'nen Trank brauchen oder so."

Snape klappte stumm seinen Mund wieder zu. Ihm hatte es buchstäblich die Sprache verschlagen. Was in Dreiteufelsnamen konnte er nur tun, um diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu bereiten? Er durfte sich ja noch nicht einmal seine Wut anmerken lassen, denn es war Valentinstag, es war Tradition, Rosen und Pralinen zu schicken, und er sollte sich wohl glücklich schätzen, der scheinbar beliebteste Lehrer der Schule zu sein.

Wenn er das nur glauben könnte. _Das ist garantiert das erste Mal, d_ _aß i_ _ch mit Blumen_ _gefoltert werde,_ dachte er, erstaunt, wie sehr ihn der Anblick des Blumenstraußes schmerzte. _Ich muß zugeben, es funktioniert ausgezeichnet._

Ihm war klar, daß er, wenn er sich über die ganze Sache aufregte, erst recht zum Ziel weiterer Valtentinstagsgaben würde, vom Mitleid seiner Kollegen ganz abgesehen. _Man wird mich für paranoid halten,_ stellteSnape frustriert fest.

Ein paar der Rosen waren zu Boden gefallen und lagen unter seinem Schreibtisch im Staub. Der Anblick störte ihn, doch wenn er sie explodieren ließe, würden die Schüler sich schieflachen. Er zwang seine Stimme zu Freundlichkeit.

„Danke, Hagrid, ich benötige die Pflanzen tatsächlich für einen Trank. Ich habe bereits darauf gewartet. Weitere Lieferungen bringen Sie aber bitte in mein Wohnzimmer."

„Alles klar", erwiderte Hagrid, froh, die Kerker in einem Stück verlassen zu können. Beim Frühstück war ihm Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen, er wußte, daß die Schüler ihn verhöhnten. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer machte er kehrt und verließ den Raum.

Mit Hagrid verschwand auch das Lächeln von Snapes Lippen. Eine kurze Handbewegung ließ die Rosen in kleine Schnitzel zerfallen.

„Nur für den Fall, daß jemand es lustig finden sollte, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen", zischte er gefährlich. „Und nun an die Arbeit, sonst gibt es Punkteabzug!"

Grinsend senkten die Schüler die Köpfe wieder über ihre Kessel.

oOoOo

Die Flut der Rosen nahm kein Ende, doch Snape gelang es nicht, jemanden auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Er konnte nur vermuten – nein, er wußte es!, daß Potter und Weasley dahintersteckten. Tatsächlich blieb ihm nicht verborgen, daß sie sowohl im Unterricht als auch beim Mittagessen losprusteten, sobald eine Eule sein Pult oder seinen Platz an der Lehrertafel ansteuerte. Dabei amüsierten sich längst nicht mehr nur die Gryffindors darüber, sondern inzwischen auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Selbst seine Slytherins konnten ihr Grinsen angesichts seiner grimmigen Miene nicht komplett verbergen, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden.

„Der kann nach heute bestimmt noch nicht mal mehr das Bild einer Rose ertragen", flüsterte Ron in Hermiones Ohr, doch diese warf ihrem Exfreund nur einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Du bist so unglaublich bescheuert, ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum ich mal gedacht habe, daß wir zusammenpassen", zischte sie.

Ron legte einen Arm um sie. „Glaub mir, Lavender ist wirklich froh, daß du mich vom Haken gelassen hast", säuselte er, mehr als nur dankbar, daß selbige gerade nicht in seine Richtung schaute.

„Erklär mir bloß nicht, daß Snape dir leid tut! Sein Blick, wenn eine Eule reinkommt, ist einfach unbezahlbar. Als wenn er ständig an einer Zitrone lutschen würde - ich glaube, ich hab ihn noch nie so stinksauer erlebt."

„Und du findest, daß er das verdient hat?" Hermione musterte ihn wütend.

„Ich finde, es ist eine ganz schöne Sauerei, gerade ihm so etwas anzutun. Ohne seine Hilfe wären wir alle tot und Voldemort noch immer an der Macht."

„Himmel, Hermione, laß gut sein, ok?" fiel ihr Harry genervt ins Wort.

„Es ist nichts als ein bißchen Spaß, und wir schicken ihm immerhin _Rosen_ , bei Merlins Bart! Das ist ja wohl kaum was Schlimmes."

Hermione erhob sich und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Die ganze Schule macht sich über ihn lustig. Alle wissen ganz genau, daß die Rosen nur ein Scherz sind. Ein reichlich grausamer Scherz: Es ist Valentinstag, und ihr laßt keinen Zweifel daran, daß sich niemand auch nur einen Scheißdreck um ihn schert. Es ist gemein, sowas zu machen."

oOoOo

Es war Abend geworden. Snape war selten so dankbar für das Ende eines Tages gewesen. Nach seiner letzten Stunde hatte er mit Flitwick die Aufsicht getauscht und sich in sein Appartement zurückgezogen. Das Dinner hatte er ausfallen lassen, und einen Hauselfen zu rufen hatte er nicht gewagt – am Ende klammerte sich eine der vermaledeiten Eulen auch noch an einen der guten Geister der Schule. Der Appetit war ihm sowieso gründlich vergangen.

Nun saß er vor dem Kamin und grübelte darüber nach, daß er nicht wütend und ärgerlich war, nur unendlich traurig. _Ich hätte diese Trottel ins Land des Vergessens hexen sollen_ _,_ dachte er und rieb müde seine Augen. _Oder vielleicht mich selbst, das wäre einfacher. Und effizienter._

Es klopfte. Ein zögerndes Klopfen, also konnte es nicht Hagrid sein. Und eine Eule würde es wohl auch kaum sein, dachte Snape – erstens klopften Eulen nicht, sondern schuhuten, und zweitens machte es keinen Spaß, ihn ohne Zeugen zu ärgern. Die Schüler hatten mit der Rosenpost aufgehört, sobald er seine Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Er stand auf und öffnete. Was für eine Überraschung – ein Schüler.

„Miss Granger", sagte er müde. Wo war sein Sarkasmus, wenn er ihn brauchte?  
„Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen Ihres Besuchs? Sie möchten wohl auch Ihren Spaß haben, wie? Sie haben vermutlich eine Eule oder eine Rose unter ihrer Robe versteckt. Was auch immer es ist, bringen Sie es hinter sich und lassen mich dann in Ruhe."

 _Meine_ _G_ _üte, ich klinge nicht nur nur müde, sondern auch verbittert,_ dachte er resigniert. _Wie jämmerlich._ Doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Er _war_ verbittert. Es war ein langer Tag, und er war die ganze Zeit über Zielscheibe eines albernen Scherzes gewesen. Eines Scherzes, der ihm mit brutaler Klarheit gezeigt hatte, daß das Ende des Krieges absolut nichts geändert hatte. Er war nach wie vor der am meisten verhaßte Lehrer der Schule, er war der, dem niemand traute und den keiner mochte. Er war das beste Opfer für solchen Unfug. Natürlich war ihm das schon lange klar, und meistens störte ihn das auch nicht besonders. Doch Albus hatte Recht gehabt: Heute war es ihm unter die Haut gegangen.

Das Mädchen – _eigentlich schon eine junge Frau, sie muß um die neunzehn sein -,_ trat ein und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Diese Kühnheit ließ seine Augenbraue in die Höhe schnellen.

„Sie sind sich dessen bewußt, daß dies meine private Wohnung ist und Sie unerlaubt und unerwünscht eindringen?", erklärte er mehr überrascht als verärgert und fragte sich dabei, was sie wohl wollte.

Seit Hermione an einem freiwilligen Projekt über Zaubertränke arbeitete, hatte er sie naturgemäß häufiger als im normalen Unterricht gesehen und nicht umhin gekonnt zuzugeben, daß sie nicht nur klug war, sondern auch nett, und daß sie tatsächlich ihren Mund halten konnte, wenn man ihr eine Aufgabe übertrug, die anspruchsvoll genug war, um sie zu fesseln. Tatsächlich war er so dumm gewesen anzunehmen, daß sie sich nicht an einem verhöhnenden Streich ihrer Freunde beteiligen würde, bis er sie an diesem Morgen gemeinsam mit ihnen hatte lachen sehen.

Nun stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Professor", erklärte sie zögernd. „Das alles ist meine Schuld, und es tut mir leid."

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es überraschte ihn, wie weh ihr Bekenntnis tat. Daß sie dabei mitgemacht hatte...

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Miss Granger", entgegnete er kühl. „Es ist mit Sicherheit die Absicht des Valentinstages, mit Rosen beschenkt zu werden. Ich sollte diesen Tag also als großen Erfolg verbuchen können."

Ein leichtes Neigen seines Kopfes gestattete es ihr, ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen, was sie sich bisher versagt hatte. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als sie die Vase auf dem Tisch hinter ihm entdeckte, die mit Dutzenden Rosen gefüllt war – jenen, die Hagrid direkt in sein Quartier gebracht hatte.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten alle zerstört!", rief sie und trat näher. „Ich weiß, daß Sie das alles furchtbar finden. Alle haben sich über Sie lustig gemacht, und Sie wußten es ganz genau. Weshalb haben Sie diese Rosen hier aufgehoben?"

Snape wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte auf den kränkenden Blumenstrauß. Aus ihm unbekannten Gründen versagten seine üblichen Verteidigungsmechanismen. Ohne sich dessen bewußt zu werden, öffnete er seinen persönlichen Schutzwall ein wenig und gewährte ihr einen Blick auf den Mann im Lehrer.

„Selbst ich kann Schönheit nicht endlos zerstören", erklärte er ruhig. „Nicht einmal, wenn ich weiß, daß die Schönheit – die Rose - nur dazu dient, mich zu verhöhnen und verletzten."

„Oh Himmel, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie und trat, die Rosen bewundernd, neben ihn. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß es so enden würde, daß Harry und Ron auf so eine idiotische Idee kommen würden. Ich wollte Ihnen nur einen Valentinsgruß senden. Ich habe eine Rose gewählt, weil ich weiß, daß Sie keine Schokoladenfrösche mögen, und ich konnte Ihnen ja nicht gut Ihre Lieblingspralinen schicken. Das hätte nur für Klatsch gesorgt, und das wollte ich auch nicht. Also hab ich eine Rose bestellt und gehofft, daß das niemandem auffallen würde in der Masse der anderen Zusendungen. Ich habe sie sogar für eine frühe Lieferung bestellt; Sie hätten die Rose am Tisch vorfinden sollen, bevor wir alle zum Frühstück kamen. Offenbar hatten die Eulen heute aber zuviel zu tun dafür."

Snape riß den Kopf hoch und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Die erste Rose – die war von Ihnen?"

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er dachte an seine leise Hoffnung, daß irgendjemand ihm tatsächlich mit guten Absichten eine Rose geschickt hatte und nicht als Scherz.

Sie lächelte kläglich. „Natürlich. Was dachten Sie denn – daß ich regelmäßig mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten und dann vergessen könnte, Ihnen einen Valentinsgruß zu schicken?"

„Ich habe sie eingeäschert", gab er schwach zur Antwort. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er überhaupt schon jemals einen Valentinsgruß bekommen hatte. Und diesen hatte er zerstört... darüber mochte er lieber nicht weiter nachdenken.

„Ich weiß, und ich kann es Ihnen unter diesen Umständen auch nicht verdenken", erwiderte sie. „Deshalb habe ich Ihnen noch eine gebracht."

Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und pflückte eine Rose aus der Luft. Ein nettes Stückchen Magie, das sie da sowohl wort- als auch stablos gewirkt hatte.

Sie hielt sie ihm hin.

„Aus den Gewächshäusern meines Vaters", erklärte sie leise. „Er hat ein Händchen für Rosen, und diese hier ist die Schönste, die ich finden konnte. Ich weiß, daß Sie Rosen mögen, und ich weiß, daß Sie diese Farbe mögen. Alles Liebe zum Valentinstag, Professor Snape."

Die Rose, die sie in ihren schlanken Fingern hielt, war nicht rot, sondern von einem tiefen, leuchtenden Orange, durchsetzt von changierendem helleren Orange und hier und da sogar dunklem Gelb. Sie schien in der nur von Kerzen erhellten, relativen Dunkelheit seines Quartiers beinahe zu leuchten. Ihr Stengel war kurz und auch nicht gerade, und sie hatte Unmengen kleiner, scharfer Dornen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Rosen war sie vollkommen natürlich und fast vollständig aufgeblüht. Sie roch nach Sommer, Wiesen und Freiheit, und es war die schönste Rose, die er in seinem verpatzten Leben jemals erblickt hatte.

Snape ergriff die Blume wie im Traum, die Fingerspitzen des Mädchens dabei berührend. Dieses Mal roch er an ihr, und es machte ihm nichts aus, daß sie das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sah, als er den süßen, herrlichen Duft einatmete.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und er sich daran erinnerte, daß Hermione noch immer neben ihm stand.

Er schaute in ihr offenes, freundliches Gesicht.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte sie und ging, die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloß ziehend, hinaus.

 

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt eine englische Sequel namens „Unkissed" zu dieser Geschichte, die auf www.thepetulantpoetess.com bzw. [hier](http://www.thepetulantpoetess.com/viewstory.php?sid=8860) zu finden ist.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Veröffentlicht April 2009
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Wir leihen sie nur ein bißchen aus.


End file.
